Screams
by NothingMoreThanFiction
Summary: AU, WARNINGs:domestic violance and swearing. before the stargate programme in an AU. SamJack, SamJonas Hanson


Content Warning: Domestic violence, Swearing

Pairing: Sam/Jack Sam/Jonas Hanson

Season: AU, pre SG-1

Disclaimer: I don't sg-1 or any of the characters accept Matthew, not do I own 'never again' by 'Nickleback'

Authors notes: I've been listening to 'never again' a lot lately and decided to do a fic loosely based on it, sorry if you find any of the guys OOC but hey what can I say, I'm new to fic.

**_Bold & italic:_** Indicate thought.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Screams 

Matthew was walking home with Jack and Daniel, and decided it was time for actual conversation they usually walked in silence and a lot of the time he preferred it that way, but today was different.

"guys, do you know what's up with Jonas."

"Jonas…….." Daniel questioned

"Hanson, Jonas Hanson."

"Nope, don't even talk to the guy he seems a bit…… ya know crazy." Jack replied

"ok then, when did the get together anyway."

Matt asked Daniel who was just walking oblivious to any conversation.

"What? Who?" Daniel asked

"Sam and Jonas." Matt asked, Jack winced slightly and the sound of their names together but nobody noticed.

"Early this year, why?" Daniel said

"Just wondered." He replied

They were walking when Daniel stated with a grin,

"Matt you just walked past you house."

"Oh…..thanks Dan, see you guys tomorrow."

As Daniel and Jack walked Jack said

" So what do you think of him then."

"Who?"

"The new guy Matt."

"He seems cool, lets just hope he doesn't get into the wrong crowd."

"Yeah."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The next day Sam was sitting in her English class and winced when she moved,

"Sam, you ok?" Janet asked concerned.

" Yeah just cramps you know, that time of the month."

"Ok then."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam, Jack, Daniel , Janet and Matt were sitting eating lunch and talking.

"So Matt, when you going to get a hair cut?" Janet asked teasingly

"I'm not, don't you think I look hot with my long blonde hair and brown eyes?" He asked also teasing.

"oh yeah, I'm dumping Daniel for you right now." Janet replied

They all laughed accept for Daniel look un-amused and said

"Hey Jan that's not funny!"

Before Janet could reply Jonas walked to the table,

"Sam babe, can I have a word?" he commanded more than asked

"Can it wait I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"No I need to talk to you NOW."

Sam sighed and got up, she knew better than to defy him.

When they were far out of ear shot Jonas started talking

"What did to say to Janet?" he grabbed her arm

"Nothing why?"

"She was rather concerned the way you looked like you were hurt in English."

" I didn't tell her anything, my ribs hurt when I moved, said I had cramps."

"Well make sure you don't say anything, are we clear?" Sam gave a nod and he dug his nails into her arm before letting her go.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jonas and Matt were sitting in maths, the rest of the guys had another class.

Towards the end of the lesson Matt said to Jonas

"J, what you doing tonight, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?"

"I can't tonight, I'm busy sorry mate."

" no problem."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When the lesson was finished Matt noticed Jonas had left his trainers so he decided to take them to him later tonight.

SJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSSJSJSJSJ

When Matt was walking Down the corridor when he heard a scream, it sounded like Sam. He ran and knocked on the door, Sam opened it slightly the door hiding half of her face.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"yeah I'm fine." She said she looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you sure 'cause you don't look-"

"Just go back home Matt now please." He looked confused and like he didn't really want to leave.

"Matt GO NOW… please!"

"Fine but can you give these to Jonas?"

"yeah."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

Matt couldn't get to sleep he kept wondering what was up with Sam and why Sam didn't go out with Jack they look good together.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_The next night:_

Jonas had Sam backed up against a wall he fists were clenched, he raised his hand to hit her and she tensed ready for the impacted, she didn't have to ask what she had done wrong, she probably hadn't kissed him in the right way or something. There was a first punch in the stomach then a second in the ribs then a third and a forth on the face Jonas hardly even noticed the screams anymore.

Then the door open and matt walked in,

_**Shit I forgot to lock the door**_ Thought Jonas 

"Hey J…………… WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" matt screamed

"SHIT SHE'S FUCKING BLEEDING AND UNCOSCIOUS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Yeah I'm just about to take her to the hospital." He faked innocence and pretending he was upset

Matt looked un impressed but decided that it probably wasn't what it looked like he didn't actually see Jonas hit Sam, and Jonas seemed pretty upset.

**_J can't be that evil can he?_** Matt thought.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"What happened?" the nurse asked

" I tripped, I tripped and fell down the stairs." Sam answered

The nurse looked at her with unbelieving eyes but couldn't prove anything.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_The next day:_

Matt was going to Jonas' house he never did find out what happened.

He saw Jonas raise his hand and hit Sam.

He got out his phone and called the police.

"J WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE'S JUST A FUCKING WOMAN HOW COULD YOU HIT HER?"

**_I've seen it before but not this bad, the ass hole_**

Before Jonas could say anything the police burst in the room and arrested him.

As Matt waited for the ambulance he called Jack.

"Jack, Jonas has been hitting Sam."

"HE DID WHAT"

"He hit her- has been hitting her… a lot."

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD"

"the police have already arrested him, I'm waiting for the ambulance to come, I'll tell you which hospital she is at when I get there." Matt hung up the phone and waited.

SJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack came to see Sam in the hospital,

"I'm sorry Jack." She said when she saw him

"What for?" he asked scared there was more that he didn't know.

"for not telling you or anyone but I was afraid he would hurt anyone I told and I don't trust the teachers." Sam started to cry, Jack pulled her into a hug and whispered,

"Hey, Hey, it's ok it doesn't matter now, I won't let him do that to you again, I'll look after you I love you Sam."

"Love you too Jack, always have i should havebeen with you and not that slime ball Jonas."

Daniel, Matt and Janet were at the door they had heard the conversation,

"Sorry to break this up guys but we bought cake." Matt said everybody gave Matt a strange look before he said

"Well I didn't know what to get so I figured cake would be a good choice."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack went to see Jonas in his cell,

"If it were me that had been there I would have killed you, you're just a child with a temper, haven't you ever heard 'Don't hit a lady'? you know what don't answer that, kicking your ass would be a pleasure, if or when your Jail time is done I don't want you any where near Sam, is that clear?"

Jack harshly whispered, then left before Jonas could say anything.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Epilogue 

Jacob and Mark weren't very impressed when they found out, but they understood, Mark understood more than Jacob, and they knew Jack would take care of Sam, and he did.

They got married when Sam was twenty, and had a son they called him Kieran Daniel O'Neill.

Sam, Jack, Janet and Daniel, joined the stargate programme, and Matt became a photographer.

The End


End file.
